Cambiamos los errores de IEGO
by MarioTheAwesome
Summary: En este fic de un solo capitulo  en el que cambiare los errores de Inazuma Eleven GO donde habra AkiXEndo TenmaXAoi GoenjiXNatsumi,pasen y lean


**Los errores de IEGO**

**Ana:Hola a todos,aqui estamos en la presentacion de nuestro nuevo fic ^^**

**Mario:Que tratara de lo que dice en el titulo**

**Ana:Osea que cambiaremos los errores que hizo Level-5 en Inazuma Eleven Go**

**Mario:No os entretenemos mas y empezamos el capitulo.Y vamos a empezar con los 2 principales**

**Ana:Que Endo y Aki no estan juntos...y que Tenma y Aoi aun no han revelado sus sentimientos en 26 capitulos que lleva la serie Ò.Ó**

**Mario:El fic sera de un solo capitulo  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tenma:Inazuma eleven Go va a comenzar<strong>

Era un dia normal en la cuidad Inazuma...bueno menos en una parte

**Casa de Endo y Natsumi:**

Como todos los dias ya estaban discutiendo

Natsumi:¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE DEJES EL FUTBOL¡

Endo:¡MUCHAS¡ ¡Y CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE COCINAS HORRIBLE¡

Natsumi:O.O...es,es eso lo que piensas de mi comida-dijo con alguna lagrima escapandose de sus ojos-

Endo:Bueno,dicho asi parece que soy yo el malo

Natsumi:¡CONTESTA,¿COCINO MAL?¡

Endo:Tecnicamente...SI

Natsumi:Te odio Endo ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO¡-dijo rompiendo a llorar-

Endo:¡VALE¡...¡ME VOY AL ENTRENAMIENTO¡-se va-

Natsumi:¡ESO VETE¡,solo te importa el futbol-se quedo un rato pensando en lo que habia pasado,ya era habitual sus discusiones,pero nuncan llegaron a pedir el divorcio,hasta hoy,luego se fijo en una de las fotos del antiguo Inauma Japon fijandose en especial en un chico-Goenji-kun-susurro ella para despues abrazar la foto.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario y Ana:Ichi-ni Ni-san,Inazuma Irebun...<strong>

**Ren:GO¡**

* * *

><p>Endo:Ya estoy harto,siempre diciendome lo que tengo que hacer,menos mal que ya pidio el divorcio<strong>-<strong>dice caminando hacia el campo de futbol

Kido:Llegas tarde Endo ¿te paso algo?

Endo:No nada solo fue que me quede dormido (Mario:¡MENTIRA¡)

Kido:Tipico de ti ^^U

Goenji:Por segunda vez no soy yo el que llega tarde

Endo:ah hola Goenji...¡GOENJI¡ ¿Que haces aqui?

Goenji:Yo que se preguntaselo a Mario

Mario:Ordenes de la jefa-se va-

Endo:Entiendo ¬¬U

**En el campo:**

Kaiji:Toma Tenma-dice pasandole el balon,pero este no hace nada y el balon sale fuera-

Shindou:Eh Tenma ¿estas bien?

Kaiji:Si ese balon era muy facil para ti

Tenma:Eh si solo estaba un poco distraido

Kaiji y Shindou:Eh?-miran hacia donde estaba mirando Tenma y ven a Aoi junto con Midori y Akane-AHHHH¡

Kaiji:Ya se lo que te pasa...te gusta Midori-Tenma y Shindou caen al suelo-

Shindou:No tonto le gusta Aoi

Kaiji:Ah si? ¿es eso cierto Tenma?

Tenma:Claro que no O/O

Shindou:Entonces porque te pones rojo eh-dice en tono picaro-

Tenma:Capitan,te he dicho que te odio ¬/¬

Shindou:No ^^

Tenma:Pues ya lo sabes

Kaiji:Eso significa que te gusta

Tenma:NO,es posible,¡NO LO SE¡

Shindou:Tranquilo,nosotros te ayudamos

Kaiji:Eso eso ^^ (Mario:LO MATO)

Shinsuke:Y yo os ayudo tambien

Tenma:AHHH Shinsuke ¿de donde sales?

Shinsuke:Ser pequeño tiene sus ventajas

Kaiji:Decidido te ayudaremos

Tenma:Vale-supiro-si sale bien

Kaiji:confia en nosotros-dice golpeandose el pecho

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Endo y Natsumi:<strong>

Endo:-suspira y entra-ya he vuelto...¿natsumi?-sigue buscandola y ve una nota en el frigorifico.

Nota:

_Hola Endo,respecto a lo pasado de esta mañana_

_lo he pensado mucho y esto decidida,quiero el divorcio_

_firma los papeles que hay encima de la mesa y llevalos a un juzgado para hacer efectivo el divorcio_

_Firmado:Tu EX-MUJER Natsumi Raimon_

Endo: ...y ahora que como yo

_Nota:_

_Pd:Tienes hamburguesas del McDonald's en la nevera_

Endo:VIVA comere algo en buen estado por fin ^^-dice firmando los papeles del divorcio-

* * *

><p><strong>En el parque de la torre:<strong>

Shindou:Recuerda lo aprendido Tenma

Kaiji:Y sobre todo no metas la pata

Shinsuke:Animo Tenma ^^

Tenma:¡Me estais poniendo nervioso¡

Shindou:Ahi llega Aoi,vamonos chicos-se va junto a Kaiji y Shinsuke-

Aoi:Hola Tenma-kun ^^

Tenma:Ho...Hola Aoi ^/^

Aoi:Bueno que querias decirme

Tenma:Eh bueno yo esto

_Flashback:_

Shindou:Si te pones nervioso,cierra los ojos y se lo dices

Tenma:ZZZZ

Shindou:Tenma ¡DESPIERTAAAAAAA¡

Tenma:Ah ah ¿que pasa?

_-Fin del flashback-_

Tenma:Aoi tu...tu ME GUSTAS

Aoi:Ten...Tenma O/O...tu tambien me gustas-dice abrazandolo y besandolo en los labios-

**Arbustos:**

Kaiji y Shinsuke:Bingo¡

Shindou:Que quereis jugar al bingo

Tsurugi:¿Que haceis aqui vosotros?

Kaiji y Shinsuke:Hola Tsurugi ^^

Shindou:Pues que Kaiji y Shinsuke quieren jugar al bingo

Tsurugi:Yo quiero jugar,es mi juego favorito ^^

**Con Tenma y Aoi:**

Tenma:Aoi...¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Aoi:SI_-_dice para despues besar a Tenma de nuevo

* * *

><p><strong>En el Supermercado:<strong>

Endo:Valeee ¿que es el ketchup?-va caminando con el carro de la compra cuando choca con alguien-Lo siento

?:Endo-kun ¿eres tu?

Endo:Ah hola Aki ^^

Aki:Que ¿Natsumi te envio a hacer la compra?

Endo:No veras ella y yo...

**En un banco afuera del supermercado:**

Aki:¿Enonces os habeis divorciado?

Endo:Si,pero me siento mejor

Aki:¿Como?-dice sorprendida-

Endo:-mira al cielo-Ella no me gustaba,yo queria a otra persona,pero por el miedo a ser rechazado,me case con ella y ahora me siento mejor

Aki:¿Y quien es esa persona a la que querias?

Endo:Tu,Aki-dice sonrojado

Aki:¡Que¡

Endo:Es la verdad,tu me gustabas,pero temia que me rechazaras u.u

Aki:Endo,yo jamas te rechazaria,porque tu tambien me gustas

Endo:¿En serio? O.O

Aki:Deja que te lo demuestre-dice besandolo

Endo:A...Aki O/O ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aki:SI SI SI¡-dice abrazandolo-

* * *

><p>Despues de unos meses,se casaron,Tenma se alegro mucho de que su prima se casara con su entrenador,ya que seria el enchufado numero 1 en los entrenamientos,aunque luego todos le pegaran balonazos.<p>

Un año despues Aki quedo embarazada,dando vida a Ren Endo

Y Natsumi...se fue a vivir a Tokio donde despues se encontraria con Goenji,se hicieron novios,se casaron y el resto como suele decirse es historia

* * *

><p><strong>Ana:Adiossss errores Hola mejoras<strong>

**Mario:Es malo que lo diga pero quedo bastante bien**

**Ana:No te eches tantas flores**

**Mario:Buenos nos despedimos Adiossssss**

**Ana:Nos vemos ^^**_  
><em>


End file.
